


Behind closed curtains

by Lucy_1991



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dirty Talk, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Sherlock, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: My first smut, so don't judge please ×.×But it's basically a short top!Sherlock fic cause there aren't many of those :)Hope u'll enjoy it, please gimme feedback too :DThis is a one shot btw♡





	Behind closed curtains

The sky is black. The only things illuminating the dark streets of London are the yellow street lights. 

It's 3 in the morning.

The silence in Baker Street is almost deafening, only broken by cars rushing home or to an over-expensive hotel. 

It's a wednesday night. 

There are no people. The pubs are far from being full, most of them already closed. In the other ones, sitting a few friends or lovers or just a lonely soul. Maybe the radios in the corners are playing some kind of music from the 80s. 

The bartenders are probably yawning while washing the last glasses, waiting for closing time to go home.

The lamp outside of 221B flickers, hiding the buliding for a moment. Making it invisible in the dark.

But if you listen very closely, you can hear some noises coming from the room upstairs. From behind the closed curtains. 

"Sherlock..." John whispers breathlessly, running his hands along the detective's spine, stopping on his neck for a moment before continuing it's way up to grab a handful of those balck curls. He tightens his grip, just to earn a groan from the man currently pinning him to the door of their flat. 

Around them are different articles of clothing thrown carelessly onto the floor. The only clothes missing are Sherlock's underwear and shirt that's still hangs loosely on the man and John's boxer that's still waiting to be removed. 

The detective uses one of his hands to lift up John's chin, who doesn't protest, even turns his head to give Sherlock more room for whatever he's planning to do. He doesn't hesitate, placing open-mouthed kisses along the shorter man's now beared neck. John moans and pulls on his hair once again, not letting Sherlock pull away. Not like he wants to. 

Sherlock uses his now free hands to grip John's hips with enough force to leave bruises. ' _He's starting to loose it_ ' John notes to himself and the thought sends a rush of excitement through his whole body, down to his groin. A few more sloppy kisses later John's deduction turns out to be true when Sherlock uses his teeth to mark him, then sucking on the bruises to make their colors more vivid. John yelps but doesn't pull away, enjoying the roughness of the usually collected man. 

Sherlock pulls away, looking at his lover, his eyes as black as coal. "Turn around. Now." He commands, his voice at least 2 octaves lower than usual. 

"Make me." He says with a smug smile. John might be the bottom one in their relationship, but he's not a submissive. That's what the other man loves so much. The challenge that John always puts up. Sherlock growls and one of the corners of his mouth turns up into a dark smile. He grabs his wrists, using them to spin John around, pinning his hands above his head and pushing his whole body flush against him. Sherlock grinds against his back a few times before leaning close to his ear, whispering.

"Make me, huh?" He chuckles darkly. "Is that what makes you hard, John?" One more grind of his body and a muffled moan by the man under him. "Me, making you do things?"

"Oh, God... Sherlock, please..." John's mind went completely blank. There's no 221B anymore, no Scotland Yard, only the two of them, flushed against each other, whispering dirty things, their moans filling the room. It's warm in there, the smell of sex lingering in the air. 

Sherlock squeezes John's hands, a sign to keep them there and John obeys as he feels those slender fingers caress his hands, making their way down his back, feeling and memorizing every muscle, every scar until they reach his underwear, hooking into it and pulling it down rougly. Sherlock grinds again, and John can feel the clear sign of arousal, on his bare skin now before those hands are back again, squeezing his arse hard, and John hisses. 

"That hurts, doesn't it?" Sherlock asks, before doing it again. This time, John's hiss turns into a moan when Sherlock places on of his hands on the front of his neck. "You have no idea what those delicate sounds you make do to me." He whispers again before biting John's earlobe. The hands on his cheek moves to John's mouth. He gets the sign and opens it, licking on Sherlock's finger, trying to wet them as much as he can, knowing what Shrlock will use them for. "Good boy." That dark chuckle again. It will drive John insane.

After a few minutes of enjoying the taste of Shelock's skin in his mouth, Sherlock removes his fingers and, without hesitation, moves his fingers to John's opening and pushes two fingers in. The sudden movement sends a jolt of pain through John. "God, Sherlock, I..." Even when Sherlock is rough, he usually takes this slowly. Not now, though.

"Shhh." Sherlock hushes him, moving his fingers in and out in a fast pace. "You can take it, can't you?" He asks before pulling out and pushing a third finger in. John screams out, but adjusts slowly. "Can't you? Answer me, John."

"Ye- Yes!" John says, tears forming in his eyes. 

Sherlock squeezes his neck, whispering yet again. "I'm sorry, I don't think heard you correctly." He asks, rewarding John with a particularly hard thrust of fingers. John yelps and it takes a moment for him to realize what he did wrong, but then it hits him. 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Much better." Although he can't see Sherlock's face, he can still hear the smile in his voice. Without warning, Sherlock removes his fingers and replaces it with his lenght. John squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the sudden impact, tears rolling down his cheeks now. A shuddered breath escapes Sherlock as he pushes all the way in, waiting a moment so John could adjust at least a bit. 

He starts moving, slowly first, but then picks up a frantic speed. His hand moves from John's neck up to his hands, keeping them pinned to the door. For a while all that can be heard are moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh, creating a raw symphony of sex. "Sherlock, God..." John tries to form the words. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna..." John murmurs and groans as Sherlock grabs his lenght and starts to stroke him in a pace that matches his thrusts. "Sherlock!" John shouth before coming all over Shrlock's hand. 

Shrlock keeps thrusting until he feels that familiar wartmth and he stills in John as he spills his seed inside him. Both men are standing motionlessly as they catch their breath, Sherlock's hand letting go of John's. 

"Sherlock, that was..."

"It was, indeed." He mutters against John's neck. "But..." He says smugly, "you made quite a big mess." Sherlock brings his right hand up to John's mouth and the soldier gladly licks it clean, tasting his own come which gives him a weird feeling of satisfaction. As he sucks Sherlock's fingers in his mouth, the other man turns him around, watching transfixedly as his finders disappear between those lips.  _'I could watch this all day..."_ he thinks. 

As John's finished, Sherlock picks their clothes up. "I think it's time for you to sleep a bit." 

"For me? Sherlock, you need to sleep too."

"You should know John, that my body is a machine." Shelock protests while John is already half-way to their bedroom. "I don't need-" 

"If you are on the bed in ten seconds..." John says as he arrives in front of the bedroom door. "I might show you what my mouth can do apart from making those 'delicate sounds'." He winks before disappearing.

Shelock stands there for a second, mouth ajar. _'God, I love this man'_ He smiles and rushes to  _their_ bedroom.  

 

 


End file.
